


Sherlock's Therapy Session

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Tentacles, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Therapy, hydraulic jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock discusses Watson's untimely death with his therapist and has a heartwarming flashback.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sherlock's Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> don't flame there is a mild lemon scene.

“Sherlock, where were you when Watson died?” asked his therapist.

“Well, he was showing me a trick he learned in the military, and I got so horny that I put my massive sausage-meat in his mouth and he choked on it and died.”

“Visualize what was happening and what led you to this horrible decision,” said the therapist.

\- Flashback -

Watson was vibrating his buttcheeks thirty times a second. “Sherlock, this is a trick I showed my superiors in the military,” said Watson, “But I have a more vicious technique that I learned under the Chinese masters. They told me, ‘Watson, you go too fast you risk tearing a hole in the time-space continuum. You go too slow, it’s just weird.’ I resolved to never go faster than this pace, even when they told me, ‘Watson, it’s not shrexy enough.’”

Shlock’s thoughts turned to Watsoon’s buttcheeks clapping 60 times a second around his sausage meat. He was so horny he didn’t care about what happened to the space time continuum, he just wanted those buttcheeks around his meat.

He said to Watsoon in a firm but gentle voice, “Watsoon, go faster.”

“But I don’t want to break the world.”

“Do you want me to get the beating stick?”

“No master,” said Watsoon. He began to go a thousand times per second.

Schlock felt strange. He had his eyes closed of course. He felt his PP being sucked in every direction at once. And then it suddenly felt painful. He opened his eyes and saw a massive time portal gnawing at his PP. He made a very unmanly shriek of defiance and dove into the portal hoping to destroy whatever foul beast lurked in there.

And then, he died.

And then he met God. and God said, “what do you want when you come back to earth? Do you want massive sausage meat even bigger than the sausage meat you had before when you return to this mortal realm?”

Schlock said, “No.”

God said, “Then what do you want?”

Schlock replied, “Tentacles.”

Meanwhile, Watsoon was in the flat, being drugged because he felt he had killed the only person who expressed a desire to put his meat in his butthole. When all of a sudden, the sky exploded and Shlock appeared with tentacles on his PP. And, magically teleported right into the middle of Watson’s butt.

Watson’s butt got so stretched it became bigger than the rest of him. Schlock put a hydraulic jack inside Watson’s PP hole. Watson’s PP became so big that Schlock put his PP inside Watson’s PP and started humping it until Watson said, “I’m Bilbo Baggins!” and Schlock said, “I know.”

And then Schlock put his massive sausage-meat inside Watson’s mouth and Watsoon never used his buttcheeks to clap ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate it because the gay


End file.
